


Night  Club（5）

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 享用愉快
Kudos: 2





	Night  Club（5）

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快

刘耀文在墙角目睹了马嘉祺抱着宋亚轩到教室宿舍后，嗤笑了一声，转身走进办公室。

丁程鑫躺在皮沙发上，眼角微微泛红，应该是刚刚哭过。刘耀文走到他身前，毫不掩饰地打量丁程鑫白嫩的身子。

这马嘉祺也真是的，做爱还把别人的衣服撕破了。

刘耀文细细地看着，从眼角，到鼻尖，到嘴唇。他轻轻俯下身，吻住丁程鑫红肿的唇，牙齿轻轻磨着他的唇瓣，直到丁程鑫喘不过气，因缺氧而睁开眼睛。

“刘耀文？你干什么！”丁程鑫一把推开刘耀文，刘耀文失去重心跌坐在身后的桌子上，打翻了果盘。

“别生气啊，你的炮友搞我的人，我只能把你借来玩玩了。”刘耀文不恼，缓缓站起身。

“你几个意思啊！”丁程鑫坐起身，想捡起地上的制服外套，却被刘耀文欺身压在沙发上。

“马嘉祺睡了宋亚轩，懂吗？”刘耀文看着丁程鑫震惊的表情轻笑出声，“很惊讶吗？马嘉祺本来就不是什么好人。”

“你给我放尊重点！”

“他不过是你的炮友，你这么激动干嘛？”刘耀文伸手扯下自己的领带绑住丁程鑫的手。“不久之后我也是你的炮友。”

“刘耀文！你别耍流氓！”丁程鑫抬腿想踹刘耀文，却被他顺势褪下自己剩余的所有遮拦物。

“下面流的是你的水还是马嘉祺的东西？”刘耀文伸手粘了一点秽物，涂抹在丁程鑫的囊带上。“真是好看。”

刘耀文捡起地上的水果，一颗颗排列整齐，拣出最大最红的一颗草莓，塞进丁程鑫的小穴。

“刘耀文你干什么！”丁程鑫用力收缩肠壁想要把草莓从身体里排出去，却越绞越深，穴口一张一合流出更多肠液。

“这么饥渴？”刘耀文用手指把草莓推得更深，“不是刚让马嘉祺操过吗？”

“宋亚轩知道我们做这种事会怎么想。”丁程鑫闭上眼，泪水从眼角溢出。

“他现在可能已经在马嘉祺怀里射了不知道多少次了。”刘耀文吻去丁程鑫的泪，巨物满满进入丁程鑫的后穴。

“唔…里面还有……有草莓！”刘耀文缓慢地推进，草莓狠狠地磨过丁程鑫的敏感点。

“呃啊！好凉……”刘耀文一记深顶，草莓被碾碎在肠道里，冰凉的汁液从交接处流出。

“姐姐真漂亮。”刘耀文吻住丁程鑫的嘴。

“啊…你别叫我姐姐……”丁程鑫的腿环上刘耀文的腰。

“你比女的还媚。”刘耀文用力撞击着丁程鑫的敏感点，引起丁程鑫一阵阵娇媚的呻吟，草莓汁水混着丁程鑫的体液和马嘉祺的精液溅在沙发上，“不叫你姐姐叫什么？”

“刘耀文…你慢点……我要，到了……”丁程鑫白嫩的脚趾蜷缩在一起，肠壁不停收缩。刘耀文掐住丁程鑫的腰奋力冲刺。

丁程鑫的下面不像宋亚轩那么紧，但还是绞得刘耀文头皮发麻，尽数泄在丁程鑫甬道深处，两人一起攀上最高峰。

“马嘉祺调教得真好。”刘耀文抽出半软的茎身，解开束缚着丁程鑫的领带，拿了几张面巾纸随意擦了擦便套好裤子。

丁程鑫用手按揉着小腹，刘耀文和马嘉祺的精液夹杂着秽物全数流出来。经历了两场性事，红肿的穴口已经合不拢了。

“啧，你这身子也是被马嘉祺玩得骚的很啊。”刘耀文捡起外套扔向丁程鑫，“再见了姐姐。”

刘耀文回到班级，坐在宋亚轩的位置上，像今天早上一样，等着宋亚轩出现在门口。

谁都馋美人的身子。


End file.
